With the continuing miniaturization and increased packaging density of electronic circuit components optimization of the arrangement of such components on printed circuit boards and access to signal ports for such components constitutes an ever present hardware design goal. Within this two-fold effort the impact of signal port positioning on electrical signal characteristics is a significant control criterion. Typically, the electronic components on a printed circuit board will contain a number of logic circuits the operation of which requires appropriate voltage bias and signal termination connections to terminal leads that are electrically coupled to the internal circuitry of the component packages.